I was born to make you happy
by Artemis Templar
Summary: ItaSasu! Dis : Masashi Kishimoto. I dont make any money from this fiction! Please review!


**_Sasuke's PoV_**

Hari Sabtu siang, sepulang dari sekolah, kudapati kamar Itachi yang kosong. Tidak biasanya di akhir pekan seperti ini Itachi pulang lambat. Setahuku, kegiatan klub di SMU nya hanya setiap hari Senin, Kamis dan Jumat. Aku heran dan sedikit kecewa tak bisa bersama Itachi hari ini.

Rumah begitu sepi tanpa Itachi, setelah ayah dan ibu meninggal ketika aku masih berusia tujuh tahun, Itachi lah tempat bersandarku. Yang selalu menjagaku dan kami tumbuh bersama dengan mandiri memanfaatkan warisan harta peninggalan Uchiha Fugaku karena Itachi tak ingin di adopsi oleh kerabat ayah saat orang tua kami meninggal.

Biasanya setiap hari Sabtu dan Minggu, aku selalu menghabiskan waktu diluar, entah ke luar kota atau hanya ke tempat rekreasi lokal. Karena itulah, aku agak merasa jengah hari ini.

'Mungkin, Itachi hanya pulang terlambat, ia tak mungkin meninggalkanku sendirian dan selalu pulang sebelum makan malam..' Pikirku.

Kulihat meja belajar Itachi yang selalu rapi tergeletak sebuah buku, sedikit penasaran, aku pun mendekat ke arah meja dan ternyata itu bukan buku melainkan sebuah album. Ada label besar disitu bertuliskan 'Sasuke'. Mengernyitkan alisku heran, aku pun membuka album kecil itu.

Halaman pertama kulihat fotoku ketika masih bayi digendong oleh ibu, sepertinya baru pulang dari rumah sakit dan kulihat Itachi menyambut ibu dan aku, di pinggir foto tertulis nama 'Shisui' - mungkin itu nama orang yang memfoto mereka.

Halaman kedua terdapat fotoku sedang tertidur dan Itachi mencolek keningku dengan jarinya, saat itu, Itachi pun masih kecil, matanya masih besar dan wajahnya masih kekanakan, sepertinya kebiasaan Itachi mencolek keningku itu sudah ada sejak aku masih bayi.

Menyebalkan.

Halaman ketiga, ada tiga buah foto berukuran sedang, yang pertama aku melihat diriku yang masih bayi digendong oleh Itachi di halaman rumah sambil ia memandang bulan, mulutnya sedikit terbuka mungkin ia sedang mengajakku bicara, foto kedua menggambarkan aku yang sedang merangkak, tubuhku sudah lebih besar, dan kulihat Itachi terlonjak senang disana, entah apa yang terjadi, yang jelas kulihat Itachi dan Ibu tertawa dengan bahagia. Sementara foto yang ketiga, terpotret disana aku yang sedang digendong dan disuapi makan oleh Itachi.

Senyumku merekah. Itachi memang benar-benar menyayangiku.

Halaman ke empat, terlihat begitu penuh dengan foto-foto kecil yang di tempelkan acak oleh Itachi. Ada foto ketika kami rekreasi di pantai, foto ketika tahun baru, ketika aku jatuh dan menangis, ada pula foto ketika aku dan Itachi tidur dipangkuan ibu. Sepertinya ayah yang mengambil gambar itu karena aku tak melihat ayah disitu.

Halaman kelima adalah foto Itachi ketika masuk SMA, tanpa sadar aku meraba figur halus itu, kakakku begitu tampan dan dewasa. Aku merasa aneh mengapa foto ketika kami sedang berduka dengan kematian ayah dan ibu sama sekali tak ada? Mungkinkah Itachi tak ingin mengingatnya dan membuatku sedih? Entahlah.

Halaman ke enam adalah fotoku yang sama persis dengan yang kumiliki di kartu pelajarku, hanya ini lebih besar, sepertinya Itachi sengaja memperbesarnya. Aku heran dari mana Itachi memilikinya dan untuk apa? Mengapa ia tak memberitahuku?

Halaman ke tujuh, lagi-lagi berserakan foto-foto kecil, namun ini semua adalah fotoku yang sedang sendirian, seperti ditangkap diam-diam, misalnya ada foto ketika aku sedang tertidur, sedang mengobrol bersama Naruto dan yang lain, bahkan ketika aku sedang memakan tomat pun ada disitu. Aku semakin penasaran.

Belum sempat aku berfikir tentang rasa penasaranku, ku balikkan halaman selanjutnya dan tiba-tiba sebuah kertas terjatuh. Buru-buru aku mengambilnya, kertas putih itu terlipat, namun bayangan tinta hitam menembus ke balik kertas tersebut, aku tergoda untuk membukanya.

'Sasuke, aku mencintaimu' – Itulah tulisan pertama yang aku lihat. Aku terpaku.

'Mungkin aku sudah gila karena aku mencintai saudara kandungku, namun aku tak bisa menahannya, perasaan itu kian tumbuh dan kian subur didalam hatiku. Aku mencintai Sasuke bukan sebagai adik lagi, tapi sebagai sesuatu yang lebih intim dan aku mulai memiliki hasrat kotor setiap kali bersamanya..' – Baris kedua adalah paragraf yang sedikit lebih panjang, namun cukup membuat lututku melemas.

'Aku tahu ini adalah salah, tapi aku tak menyesalinya selama adikku tak tahu, biarlah aku mencintainya dalam bayangannya, biar aku memandangnya dari jauh, selama adikku bahagia, dan aku sukses menjalankan tugasku sebagai seorang kakak, itu sudah cukup – mungkin. Walaupun kadang hatiku begitu memberontak ingin mendekap tubuh yang kini sudah tumbuh itu kedalam pelukanku..' – Aku memejamkan mataku tak berani melihat kelanjutan dari tulisan itu.

Tapi aku penasaran, aku ingin tahu.

'Memang itu sangat kotor dan hina dina, tapi mendekap dan mencium sosok manis yang selama ini kujaga baik-baik adalah keinginan terbesarku. Lihatlah bibirnya yang kini terlihat ranum, dadanya yang mulai terlihat lebih bidang, otot di tangannya yang membentuk sempurna tanpa menghilangkan kesan feminim disana, aku ingin menyentuhnya, aku ingin menodainya—bukan, aku ingin memilikinya lebih dari seorang kakak memiliki adiknya, aku tak ingin ada wanita yang mendekatinya, aku tak ingin ia direbut oleh siapapun dariku. Aku…'

"Sasuke?" Sebuah suara mengejutkanku, spontan aku tersentak dan menjatuhkan album dan kertas yang kupegang tadi.

Itachi pulang, aku sama sekali tak menyadarinya, aku terlalu fokus terhadap kertas yang kubaca. Dan kulihat Itachi mendekatiku dengan wajah yang juga kaget, mungkin ia sadar bahwa 'catatan pribadi' nya diketahui olehku.

"Kau- sedang apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi. Aku tahu suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Aku menunduk dan tak lama kudengar Itachi menarik nafas panjang sambil mengambil kertas putih itu dari lantai.

Namun, aku terkejut saat kurasakan Itachi menepuk kepalaku, aku pun mengangkat kepalaku dan sebuah colekan ringan mendarat dikeningku. Itachi tak marah, ia tetap tersenyum walaupun entah mengapa ada kesan perih di senyumya itu.

"Aku tak menyangka adikku seorang penguntit.." Ledeknya ringan setelah mencolek keningku.

"Kau sudah mengetahui semuanya, dan kau boleh jijik padaku atau membenciku, tapi aku akan bersyukur dan berterima kasih padamu jika kau memaafkanku atau setidaknya, kau lupakan atau abaikan, atau apalah itu.." Lanjut Itachi kalem.

Ia begitu pasrah dan tegar. Kakakku memang sangat menawan.

Setelah menaruh kembali kertas itu ke dalam album dan meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja, kali ini sedikit dipojokkannya ke sudut meja. Lalu duduk disana memandangku lembut lalu meraba pipiku.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke.." Bisiknya.

Entah setan apa yang merasukiku, yang kurasakan malah begitu senang dan ingin melompat bahagia, justru heran mengapa Itachi malah meminta maaf padaku. Jauh dilubuk hatiku, ternyata aku senang Itachi mencintaiku dari sudut pandang yang berbeda, tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung memeluk Itachi.

"Sasuke?"

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan di perpotongan lehernya seolah tak ingin membuat Itachi bingung atau takut aku membencinya, aku berharap pelukanku ini cukup memberikan jawaban untuknya bahwa aku tak membencinya bahkan aku bahagia dengan kebenaran yang baru terungkap ini.

"Aku milikmu, Nii-san.." Hanya itu yang bisa kubisikkan oleh Itachi yang tentu saja Itachi balik memandangku dengan bingung.

Ceritaku dan Itachi dimulai sejak hari itu. Dia kakakku, sekaligus kekasihku. Duniaku adalah keberadaan Itachi, surga ku adalah cinta dari Itachi, dan neraka ku adalah ketiadaan Itachi. Itu saja.

Aku mencintaimu, Kak! Aku dilahirkan untuk membuatmu bahagia!


End file.
